Némésis
by Gylliweed
Summary: Prenez le mot Némésis - un cliché vieux comme le monde du HPDM - et mixez le avec tout plein d'autre clichés : un cours ennuyeux d'Histoire de la Magie, un détour par la bibliothèque et quelques regards en coin... OS.


...Mais pourquoi l'auteur ne poste t-elle pas son chapitre 4 de "Seuls les idiots ne changent pas de vie ?" J'ai honte, vraiment, mais le fait est que je n'aime pas mon chapitre 4 et que du coup, j'arrive pas à le finir. En excuse, je poste ceci : une fic ridiculement petite et ridicule tout court même... vous verrez par vous même. Je suis embêtée de poster tard encore une fois, mais en excuse, je dois dire que le chapitre 5 lui, est terminé (allez comprendre, mais je préfère largement ce chapitre au 4ème).

Résumé : Prenez un cliché vieux comme le monde du HPDM (le mot Némésis) et mixez le avec tout plein d'autres clichés : un cours ennuyeux d'Histoire de la Magie, un détour par la bibliothèque, quelques sous-entendus gros comme ça... et vous aurez cette fiction.

Bonne lecture !

oOo

Quand Harry panique sur la signification d'un mot mais que Draco est là pour le rassurer.

oOo

_« Némésis, ou ''justice poétique''. Dans un contexte littéraire, cela signifie que chaque personnage reçoit le sort qu'il mérite en fonction de sa personnalité et de ses actes. Le personnage qui sera bon aura une vie juste, alors que celui qui sera immoral mourra dans la solitude. Ici, puisque nous parlons de l'Histoire de la Magie, cela signifie que les sorciers, les gobelins et les trolls furent punis selon leurs rôles dans la Guerre de Vingt Ans qui suivit la... »_

Harry s'était figé.

Ce que venait de dire le Professeur Binns l'avait profondément troublé. Pas le cours d'histoire en lui même, mais un mot spécifique l'avait tiré de sa somnolence.

Némésis.

Et quelque chose n'allait pas.

Binns avait donné une signification à ce mot qui ne convenait pas à Harry. Le professeur avait parlé de ''justice poétique'', de ''sort''.

Et si Harry était figé, c'était parce qu'il n'acceptait absolument pas cette définition.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait demandé à Hermione ce que le mot Némésis signifiait.

-Il a plusieurs sens mais par exemple, on dit que deux personnes sont des Némésis lorsqu'elles sont pires ennemies.

Ce début de définition avait déçu Harry et il avait demandé à son amie plus de détails.

-Dans les livres ou dans n'importe quelle histoire d'ailleurs, lui avait expliqué Hermione, la Némésis est en fait un personnage aussi important que le héros puisque sans elle, il n'y a plus d'histoire. Un peu comme Batman et le Joker, voir même toi et Voldemort. Si jamais tu réussissais à le vaincre, toute cette ''histoire'' serait terminée.

Pas Voldemort, avait alors songé Harry.

Draco Malfoy.

-Comment connais-tu ce mot ? avait voulu savoir Hermione.

-Je l'ai entendu, avait-il répondu vaguement.

De la bouche même de sa Némésis en fait. Plus tôt dans la journée, lui et Malfoy s'étaient à nouveau rencontrés dans un couloir. Et alors que Harry criait pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, le Serpentard lui avait tranquillement répondu :

-Je ne le ferais pas, je suis ta Némésis, Potter.

Et après avoir reçu la définition de ce mot par Hermione, Harry avait eut un sourire.

Bien évidemment, il ne voulait pas que Draco le colle toute sa vie.

Mais il était encore plus évident que Harry ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

L'histoire qu'il partageait avec Voldemort n'était qu'une histoire de mort et de sang. Si ce monstre était sa Némésis, alors Harry serait ravi de s'en débarrasser et de terminer cela.

Mais l'histoire qu'il créait avec Malfoy chaque jour, c'était Poudlard, sa maison. Il ne voulait pas que cette histoire se termine. Il voulait que sa Némésis - aussi énervante soit-elle - et lui continue à créer des problèmes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disparaissent du scénario.

Et après que Harry ait redéfini l'étrange relation qu'il avait avec Malfoy, ses habitudes et ses pensées changèrent aussi étrangement.

À la fin de chaque altercation, l'un ou l'autre finissait toujours pas dire : '' À la prochaine fois.'' Et quand la prochaine fois arrivait, l'histoire recommençait.

Il avait craint un moment que Malfoy ne le quitte réellement lors des vacances de Noël et il s'était rongé les sangs. Car si Malfoy était revenu du Manoir avec la Marque, le Serpentard aurait franchi une limite que Harry n'aurait pu effacer et leurs disputes n'auraient plus eu ce caractère futile et presque amusant. Mais le jour de la rentrée, Malfoy avait remonté les manches de son pull, montrant par la même occasion à Harry qu'il n'était pas devenu un Mangemort.

Le mot ''complicité'' n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit du Gryffondor mais les choses étaient finalement devenues ainsi. Parfois, lorsque Harry se rendait seul à la bibliothèque, il allait s'asseoir sur la même table que Malfoy. À quelques places de lui, Harry était à la fois tendu et reposé. Crispé par la présence du Serpentard tout en se concentrant sur ses devoirs.

Une fois même, c'était Malfoy qui s'était installé près de lui. Alors que Harry lisait sur les canapés de la bibliothèque, le Serpentard s'était assis à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. Harry n'avait pas pu lire une ligne de plus.

Et Malfoy ne tourna pas une seule fois les pages de son livre durant l'heure qu'ils passèrent ainsi.

Les choses se transformèrent, peu à peu. En se donnant lui même le rôle de Némésis de Harry Potter, Malfoy avait transformé leur relation. Ils le savaient, chacun de leurs côtés, en silence. Et ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, ensemble, en se criant l'un sur l'autre.

Mais voilà, Binns venait de donner au mot Némésis un sens qui ne plaisait pas à Harry. Et il s'était figé avec le besoin d'être rassuré. Qu'on lui dise que le professeur se trompait et que le mot Némésis était fait pour désigner Malfoy. Malfoy et son rôle dans la vie de Harry.

Les Gryffondors partageaient le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec les Serpentards et Harry tourna son regard vers Malfoy. Son dos était tendu, comme le sien et il pouvait presque voir les sourcils froncés qu'il devait avoir.

Lorsque le cours se termina, Harry vit Malfoy se lever et partir précipitamment de classe. Lui aussi était fébrile. Il fit comme si il partait aux toilettes et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Il avait une pause avant le prochain cours mais finalement, il arriva dans la bibliothèque en courant. Le cœur battant, il s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant où trouver la réponse à sa question, avant de se diriger vers les dictionnaires, où il se figea à nouveau.

Malfoy était déjà là, un livre ouvert posé sur une table face à lui et un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et remarqua Harry, son sourire devint ironique.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot mais Malfoy tourna le dictionnaire dans sa direction, le doigt sur une ligne précise.

_Némésis :_ Un archennemi, aussi appelé ''Némésis'' en anglais - ou tout simplement ''ennemi juré'' - est un personnage de fiction constituant l'ennemi majeur d'un autre personnage, traditionnellement le héros. (1)

Harry poussa un léger soupir et lança un regard noir au visage moqueur du Serpentard. Il se sentait à la fois idiot d'avoir douté mais également amusé et plutôt content de savoir que Malfoy avait été inquiet.

-Voilà qui est réglé, dit simplement Harry.

Il prit le livre et le ferma, se retournant pour aller le ranger. Il sentit le regard de Malfoy qui le suivit mais cela ne le crispait plus. Il sentit un sourire lui venir aux lèvres. Lorsque Harry commença à partir, il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Malfoy.

-À la prochaine fois, lui lança le Serpentard avec un sourire un peu moins ironique qu'avant.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il savait que Malfoy et lui s'était compris.

Pour la première fois de leur histoire, ils admirent de vive voix le fait qu'ils étaient des Némésis, incapable de se séparer.

Et plus silencieusement, ils acceptèrent également qu'ils étaient peut-être même plus que cela.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

oOo Fin oOo

(1) Définition de Wikipédia, légèrement modifiée.

*L'auteur se frappe la tête contre son clavier...* C'est clichéééé... J'espère que vous en êtes pas mort =S

Le mot Némésis veut bien parler de deux ennemis, mais il s'est avéré qu'il a également le sens que lui donne le professeur Binns (j'ai découvert ça avec ma professeur de littérature anglaise et FORCEMENT, j'ai pensé à Harry et Draco XD)

Je reviendrais bientôt pour la suite de mon autre fic !

Bye


End file.
